1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to protective covers for openings, and more particularly to temporary protective covers for electrical outlet boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of techniques have been used to protect electrical outlet boxes during construction of new buildings as well as in remodeling of existing buildings. For example, permanent cover plates have been removed and the box openings, outlets, switches, and wires therein covered with tape. Alternatively, the permanent cover plates, outlets, and switches have all been removed prior to taping the box openings. However, these techniques increase the likelihood of construction materials such as paint, plaster and joint compound entering and contaminating the boxes, and also create a dangerous potential for electrical shock by exposure to and contact with the wires inside the boxes.
Further, various prior art devices have been employed to temporarily protect electrical outlet boxes such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,345 to Troutman which discloses an outlet box cover which is secured to the box using a plurality of pins. The cover has a central cavity containing a rubber inlay and a locating pin therein which is used to remove the cover after plastering over the cover and the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,408 to Campbell shows another outlet box cover which is molded in one piece and constructed of polymeric material. The cover is dome-shaped and secured to the box with pins or prongs. A locating pin extending from one side of the cover is used to remove the cover from the box after plastering over the cover and the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,276 to Culpepper illustrates still another removable outlet box cover which is secured to the box with a plurality of upper and lower bendable tabs. The center panel of the cover is provided with a plurality of bendable flaps to permit visual inspection of the electrical wires in the box, and to also provide a barrier for preventing plaster from entering the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,477 to Rasmussen sets forth yet another removable outlet box cover which is secured to the box with a pair of upper and lower ribbed studs pressed into holes in the box, as well as screws mounted in holes provided in the base plate and threaded into receiving apertures in the box. The base plate of the cover is molded in one piece and is constructed of semi-resilient polymeric material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,619 to Bergoltz discloses a further removable cover for an electrical box-type receptacle which includes a flanged base plate having a pair of upstanding affixing spikes or pins extending from the base plate. The cover is mounted to the receptacle by pressing the spikes into aligned sockets provided in the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,711 to Stuchlik discloses yet another protective cover for an electrical outlet box comprising a planar base plate and a plurality of upstanding material-marking projections extending outwardly from the base plate in one direction. Further, a pair of resilient legs extend outwardly from each end of the base plate in a direction opposite to the marking projections. The resilient legs are arranged to frictionally contact interior end surfaces of the box to secure the cover over the box opening.
As such, it may be appreciated, in view of the practices and devices of the prior art, that there continues to be a need for a new and improved protective cover for electrical outlet boxes which addresses both the problems of ease of use, portability, and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention fulfills this need.